1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death: One Size Fits All
'Death: One Size Fits All' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 54. Originally aired August 29, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- Handi-Crapped Way to Die #'190' On July 24, 2001, in Flint, MI. A man in a mobility scooter and a neckbrace bullies other coworkers and regularly threatens to sue his company for causing his injury. One day, one of his coworkers walks in on the man taking off his neckbrace and discovers that he's been faking his injuries. The man chases after his coworker on his mobility scooter to keep her from ratting him out to his boss, but the co-worker loses him in a waiting elevator. The man plows through the elevator doors and ends up falling down the empty elevator shaft, dying of severe bodily trauma. Alt names - Getting the Shaft Note: This is the second death to be given this name. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Frost-Dead Way to Die #'293' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On June 3, 2002, in Springfield, IL. A bumbling cryopreservation engineer who has been known to inject standard anti-freeze into his clients instead of the usual preservation material to prevent freeze damage, dies after breathing in pure liquid nitrogen from a tube that had come loose from a cryogenic tank he had failed to fix. Alt names - Freeze Died (Not to be confused with Way to Die #293.) Slippery When Dead Way to Die #'242' On September 1, 1998, in Beaver Dam, KY. A feared hot oil wrestler accepts a challenge from her rival (whom she once defeated by cheating) for a $500 cash prize. During the match, the oil wrestler beats her rival once again, but ends up dead when she slips and impales her skull on a spike on a boxing ring bell. Alt names - Sleeper-y Hold Drivers Dead Way to Die #'163' On March 10, 2005, in Charlotte, NC. A very stressed-out and impatient driver's ed teacher flusters one of his students so badly that she steps out of the car and goes to report him to his supervisor. The driver angrily pounds on the steering wheel and accidentally triggers the airbag, which deploys and hits his neck with so much force that his trachea collapses. Slayer Cake Way to Die #'881' On April 13, 2006, in St. Charles, MD. A bakery owner fires her incompetent brother-in-law after days of putting up with his unhygienic habits and his lack of professionalism. Before the man leaves, he decorates several cakes with shocking and slanderous messages. The man then steps out, and ends up slipping and falling on his cake-decorating syringe, which lodges in his chest and pumps enough icing into his heart for the man to suffer a massive heart attack. Alt names - Heart Baker Miner Injuries Way to Die #'240' On March 20, 1920, in Fayetteville, West Virginia, a greedy, apathetic mine boss named Travis yells at his workers when they tend to one of their own who has been injured, then warn the mine boss that there may be methane. The boss ignores the warning and takes a pickax to the side of a mine wall. The sparks cause an ignition and causes an explosion, sending rocks into the mine boss's skull, killing him instantly. My Chemical Romance Way to Die #'785' On August 8, 2003, in Bullhead City, AZ. A scamming couple posing as a toxic waste disposal company transport barrels of 2,4-Dichlorophenol at a local dump. When the boyfriend complains about dumping, his bitter girlfriend takes over and dumps the waste herself. She then trips on a discarded toilet and gets a mouthful of the toxic sludge from the barrel, filling her lungs and killing her from a combination of drowning and poisoning. Alt names - Trashed Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Trivia *All the deaths in this episode are categorized with the categories "Death as consequences" and "Death as punishment", just like Episode 70. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Repeated Segment Word Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Swearing